Portable, cellulaire, Natel ou GSM ?
by dj3ssii3
Summary: Série de one-shot indépendantes sur Tilly et son utilisation correcte (ou non) du téléphone portable. MadArcher
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :** je me suis inspirée de ma propre expérience. Eh oui, quand j'ai reçu mon premier téléphone portable (un Nokia tout gris, tout moche et irrémédiablement indestructible), j'ai harcelé ma pauvre cousine (je n'avais que neuf ans, hein) en l'appelant tous les matins pour lui dire bonjour, jusqu'à ce que mon crédit soit épuisé. Je me suis rendue compte à ce moment-là que j'avais peut-être un peu exagéré…

Enfin bref, place à Tilly !

* * *

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentit et fit sursauter Margot. Les paupières collantes et ne sachant même pas l'heure qu'il était, elle le prit en main et consulta l'écran.

L'intensité lumineuse de l'écran lui fit refermer les yeux et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour parvenir à s'habituer à cette lumière.

Six heures du matin ! Tilly l'appelait à six heures du matin et c'était le sixième jour d'affilé qu'elle la réveillait si tôt !

Ça ne pouvait plus durer !

\- Allo ?! Grommela-t-elle, de bien mauvaise humeur.

\- Targo ? Dit Tilly au bout de quelques secondes. Tu as une drôle de voix, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Tilly, il est six heures du matin ! Bien sûr que j'ai une voix bizarre : je n'ai pas encore émergé !

\- Oh… je t'ai réveillée alors ? Demanda-t-elle tout penaud.

\- Oui Tilly, soupira Margot. Ecoute, continua-t-elle sur un ton plus calme, je sais que tu es vraiment contente d'avoir pu te payer ton portable avec ton premier salaire mais tu ne peux pas continuer à m'appeler tous les jours à des heures impies.

\- Je suis désolé Targo, dit-elle d'une petite voix. C'est juste que le Détective Rogers est parti au travail et que le son de la porte d'entrée qui se ferme me réveille à chaque fois.

\- Et ? Demanda la jeune West, ne comprenant pas où la blonde voulait en venir.

\- Et je n'ai personne à qui parler avant plusieurs heures… et j'aime bien t'appeler pour te dire bonjour. Comme ça je peux entendre ta voix, ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant.

Margot se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, le portable toujours en main. Comment pouvait-elle rester énervée contre Tilly quand la jeune femme lui disait des choses pareilles ?

\- Ecoute, dit-elle en baillant, j'ai une idée. Mais après tu me laisse me rendormir d'accord ? Il me reste presque une heure et demie avant que mon réveil ne sonne et j'aimerai en profiter pour me rendormir.

 _ **Madarcher - Madarcher - Madarcher - Madarcher - Madarcher - Madarcher**_

Le lendemain, Margot se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tôt que d'habitude, son sommeil doucement interrompu par de la musique classique. Elle éteignit son réveil et s'étira.

Puis elle prit son portable et consulta ses messages. Elle avait mis son portable sur silencieux pour que cela ne la réveille pas. Elle constata en avoir reçu un et l'expéditeur n'était autre que Tilly, bien sûr. Elle l'ouvrit, impatiente.

 _Hey Targo !_

 _Détective Rogers vient de partir il est six heures dix et je suis totalement réveillée._

 _Je ne tiens plus en place, j'ai hâte que tu m'appelles pour me dire bonjour !_

 _J'espère que tu as bien dormi. A tout à l'heure._

 _Bisou. Tilly._

Margot sourit. Il était bien plus agréable de se réveiller à l'heure voulue avec un message sympa que de voir son sommeil coupé et être de mauvaise humeur avec la jeune femme qu'elle appréciait. Quant à Tilly, cela ne faisait qu'une heure qu'elle attendait qu'elle l'appelle. Elle n'avait donc plus à attendre plusieurs heures seule dans l'appartement du Détective sans personne à qui parler.

Elle appuya sur la touche « appeler » et attendit que son amie décroche.

\- Allo ?

\- Salut Tilly ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Comment vas-tu ce matin ? Moi, j'ai très bien dormi…


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :** histoire encore inspirée de mon expérience ahah ! J'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge (pour ce que je veux, hein, parce que, bizarrement, les paroles de chansons d'il y a dix ans, je les connais encore bien ^^) et des troubles de l'attention. Ce qui fait que je peux retrouver mes bagues, mon portable, mes clés ou autre dans des endroits assez improbables…

Et je sens que Tilly est un peu comme moi...

 **Note 2 :** le fameux « love » qu'utilise Crochet à tords et à travers (mais franchement, qui n'aime pas l'entendre dire ça ?) en fin de phrase à chaque fois qu'il parle à une personne de la gente féminine, je vais le garder tel quel car : un, je ne sais pas par quoi le remplacer en français sans que ça fasse bizarre et, deux, je trouve ça teeeeeeellement plus classe en anglais (^^).

* * *

Il était dix-sept heures, le soleil brillait dans le ciel, la température avoisinait les vingt degrés et c'est une Tilly enthousiaste qui entra dans le bar 'Chez Roni'. Enthousiaste car Margot et elle avaient prévu de passer la soirée ensemble devant des films Disney en mangeant des bonbons, du popcorn et du thé glacé. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait hâte d'y être !

Elle se dirigea vers le bar où Margot servait des bières. Celle-ci ne la vit pas tout de suite. Elle termina de préparer la commande puis, quand elle servit le client, elle tourna la tête et l'aperçue. Et elle eut l'air surprise de la voir.

\- Tilly ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ben, je suis venue te chercher, répondit-elle en haussant le sourcil. Pour notre soirée.

 _Margot avait-elle oublié ?_

\- Je termine une heure plus tard, lui dit alors Margot. Tu n'as pas eu mon message ?

\- Oh… Euh…

Non, elle ne l'avait pas reçu. Ou plutôt, ne sachant pas où était son portable, elle ne l'avait pas vu.

\- Je crois que j'ai perdu mon portable, lui répondit Tilly en se grattant la joue d'un air ennuyé.

Depuis qu'il était entré en sa possession, elle ne faisait que le perdre –n'en n'ayant pas avant, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le trimballer partout avec elle- ou oubliait de le charger. Du coup, au bout d'un moment, il s'éteignait et elle ne s'en rendait pas compte tout de suite. Et puis, à part Margot et les Détectives Rogers et Weaver, personne n'avait son numéro. Et elle s'était depuis toujours débrouiller sans, alors elle ne voyait pas vraiment l'utilité d'en avoir un. En tout cas, jusqu'à maintenant…

\- Encore ? Pouffa la barmaid. Il va falloir te l'attacher autour du cou, plaisanta-t-elle.

Tilly grimaça à l'idée.

\- Je t'aiderai à le chercher dès que j'ai fini, d'accord ? La rassura-t-elle en lui serrant la main. En attendant, réfléchis à quand tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois et à ce que tu as fait depuis.

\- Ok, soupira la blonde aux yeux bleus.

Elle posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur le bar et observa Margot travailler toute l'heure…

 _ **Madarcher - Madarcher - Madarcher - Madarcher - Madarcher - Madarcher**_

\- Quand je me suis réveillée, il était sur ma table de chevet, confia Tilly à la jeune West.

Celle-ci venait de terminer son service et avait salué Roni avant de partir avec Tilly.

\- Ok, et qu'as-tu fait ensuite ?

\- Je me suis douchée avant de déjeuner.

\- Eh bien, allons-y !

Margot tira son amie par la main, direction l'appartement du Détective Rodgers.

Arrivées là-bas, elles se répartirent les tâches : Tilly devait fouiller la salle de bain et Margot devait fouiller le frigo, le placard où se trouvait le paquet de céréales et le tiroir à couvert.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tilly revint les mains vides dans la cuisine. Margot versa le plat contenant les céréales dans son paquet d'origine –tout endroit, aussi improbable soit-il, se devait d'être fouillé- et se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu as pensé à regarder dans le panier de linge sale ?

\- Oui, j'ai fouillé dedans, grimaça-t-elle, mais toujours rien. Je vais regarder aux toilettes ! Il y a une étagère au-dessus, je l'y ai peut-être posé !

Mais elle revint à nouveau les mains vides.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Dit Margot en sortant son propre téléphone. Je vais t'appeler et on pourra le retrouver en l'écoutant sonner.

\- Euh… L'arrêta Tilly d'un geste. Tu ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je crois qu'il est éteint. Il avait plus de batterie, ajouta-t-elle, penaude.

Margot la regarda, la bouche à demi ouverte, clignant lentement des yeux. Puis soupira, exaspérée.

Tilly finit par se diriger vers la porte puis se tourna vers Margot :

\- Ensuite je suis allée travailler. Tu viens ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant la main.

Margot secoua la tête et pris la main qui lui était tendue : direction le Rollin'Bayou de Sabine !

 _ **Madarcher - Madarcher - Madarcher - Madarcher - Madarcher - Madarcher**_

\- Foutue mémoire ! S'insurgea Tilly en se frappant le front de la paume à plusieurs reprises.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient fouillé les environs du food truck, regardés le sol de l'appartement jusqu'au camion et demandé à Sabine si Tilly n'avait pas laissé son portable mais Sabine n'avait vu aucun portable trainer.

\- Hé, stop ! S'exclama Margot en arrêtant son geste. Ça arrive d'oublier quelque chose quand on n'a pas l'habitude de l'avoir. L'oubli diminue avec le temps, tu verras.

\- Si on le retrouve Targo, je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil et l'attacher autour de mon cou.

\- Quand, insista-t-elle, on le retrouvera, tu devrais t'acheter une pochette avec, par exemple, un mousqueton pour l'attacher à l'un des passants de ton pantalon.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, concéda Tilly avec un sourire.

\- Bon, et qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'autre ? Ta pause déjeuner, tu l'as passée où ? Demanda Margot.

\- Au pont du troll, répondit la blonde. Le détective Rogers est venu me chercher en voiture et on y a joué une partie d'échec.

Elle cligna des yeux.

\- Je l'ai peut-être laissé dans la boite ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Bien, et où est-elle ?

\- Dans mon sac à dos !

\- A l'appartement ?

\- Euh… non, dit-elle avec une moue. Je crois qu'il est toujours dans la voiture du Détective Rogers…

 _ **Madarcher - Madarcher - Madarcher - Madarcher - Madarcher - Madarche**_

* * *

\- Tilly ? Miss West ? Fut surpris Rogers quand les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans son bureau après avoir toquer à la porte. Un problème, Love ? Demanda-t-il à la première.

\- Rien de grave, Détective, répondit Margot.

\- Je suis juste venue récupérer mon sac à dos je l'ai oublié dans votre voiture, intervint Tilly.

\- Ah oui, effectivement. Je l'a vu en arrivant au poste et j'avais l'intention de te le ramener ce soir à l'appartement. Tu as besoin de quelque chose dedans ?

\- En fait, je cherche mon portable et je pensais qu'il pourrait être dans ma boite de jeu d'échec, puisqu'on a fait une partie ce midi.

\- Tu n'avais pas ton portable avec toi, Love, affirma-t-il. Mais si tu veux quand même ton sac pour vérifier, je peux aller le chercher dans la voiture, proposa-t-il en se levant.

Et alors qu'elle allait accepter, elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait fait en dernier avant de venir au bar et elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Oh, euh non, non, ça ira ! Je vous ai assez dérangé.

\- D'acc-cord, dit-il les sourcils froncés. Au fait, j'ai beaucoup de paperasses à faire, je vais rentrer tard. Alors bonne soirée à toutes les deux, leur dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Oui, merci, à ce soir !

\- Au revoir Détective ! Eut à peine le temps de dire la barmaid car Tilly la tirait vers la sortie.

\- Tilly ? Pourquoi tu cours ? Demanda Margot en accélérant le rythme.

\- Je crois savoir où se trouve mon portable ! Dit-elle en quittant le poste à grandes enjambées.

 _ **Madarcher - Madarcher - Madarcher - Madarcher - Madarcher - Madarcher**_

\- Tilly… soupira Margot.

La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle devait être exaspérée par l'emplacement du portable ou amusée, justement, par l'emplacement du portable.

\- Toi et tes fameux sandwiches à la marmelade d'orange…

\- C'était l'heure du goûter, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Oui, bon d'accord, mais pourquoi avoir rangé ton portable dans la boîte à pain ?

Tilly haussa les épaules avec un sourire timide.

\- Je suppose que j'étais pressée de te voir.

\- Tellement pressée que tu n'as même pas consulté tes messages de la journée, la gronda Margot avec un sourire en coin. Et je fais comment, moi, si je veux t'appeler le soir pour te dire 'bonne nuit' si tu n'as pas ton portable à portée de main et chargé ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Ah ben, dans ces cas-là, je suppose que je ferai plus attention… Répondit Tilly avec un sourire malicieux.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** l'endroit le plus ''improbable'' où j'ai retrouvé mon portable après une demi-heure de recherche ? Dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon…


	3. Chapter 3

Tilly ferma la porte après avoir dit bonne nuit au Détective Rogers et s'assit sur son lit, le portable contre l'oreille.

\- … Ensuite, j'ai pris le train jusqu'à Amsterdam, continua Margot. Cette ville est vraiment magnifique : je devais absolument y aller ! J'y ai passé la journée, j'ai pris pas mal de photos dont une de l'Homomonument et je suis passée par le Quartier Rouge. Ce quartier est tellement célèbre que je ne pouvais pas quitter la ville sans l'avoir vu. Au soir, j'ai pris un taxi jusqu'à Leyde pour dormir à l'hôtel.

Mais Tilly, qui n'avait jamais voyagé, ne connaissait pas les endroits qu'évoquait son amie.

\- Euh Targo, c'est quoi l'Homomonument ? Demanda-t-elle en enlevant ses chaussures.

\- L'Homomonument est un monument qui commémore les gays et lesbiennes qui ont été victimes de persécution. Ça ressemble à trois triangles roses en granit et il y a beaucoup d'évènement qui y sont organisés à certaines dates. Les gens y déposent très souvent des couronnes de fleur, c'est très beau,et très symbolique.

\- Et le Quartier Rouge ?

Elle se leva pour prendre sa chemise de nuit qui se trouvait sur le dos de sa chaise de bureau.

\- Ah, tu ne connais pas ? Releva-t-elle, gênée. Eh bien, c'est un quartier où on peut trouver des boutiques, des musées, et autres sur euh… sur le thème du sexe ainsi que des bordels, expliqua-t-elle, sa voix diminuant de volume au fur et à mesure.

\- Oh ! S'exclama Tilly, surpise qu'un tel quartier existe. Et tu es allée là-bas ? Fut-elle étonnée.

\- C'est un quartier très touristiques, on y croise des gens du monde entier, tu sais, se justifia Margot.

BIP ! BIP !

Tilly fronça les sourcils mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention, préférant continuer à écouter les récits de voyage de la jeune West.

\- Enfin bref, dit Margot alors que Tilly enlevait sa jupe puis ses collants, Leyde est une ville universitaire où il m'a été facile de trouver un job. J'ai travaillé deux semaines, profitant du week-end pour me rendre à Rotterdam et faire une balade en bateau sur la Nouvelle Meuse, et j'ai amassé assez d'argent pour prendre le train jusqu'en Cologne, en Allemagne.

BIP ! BIP !

Tilly sortit la tête de son pull puis consulta son écran, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son portable faisait ce bruit gênant, et vit que l'icône de sa batterie était rouge.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux : si elle ne se dépêchait pas de le brancher, son portable allait s'éteindre.

\- Tilly ? Tilly ?!

\- Euh oui ! Oui, je t'écoute ! Répondit Tilly en passant la tête dans sa chemise de nuit.

\- Je disais qu'on pourrait se voir demain midi pour que je te montre les photos de mes voyages en Europe, répéta Margot. Enfin, si tu veux.

\- Oui, oui ! J'adorerais, s'exclama Tilly en passant, cette fois, les bras dans les manches de sa chemise de nuit.

BIP ! BIP !

Elle fouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, regarda sous ses oreillers, les jetant à travers la chambre, puis sous le lit, le tout en tenant le portable entre son épaule et son oreille.

\- L'architecture des bâtiments de Cologne est bluffante et tu adorerais la cathédrale : elle est immense, a un style gothique vraiment superbe et elle est même illuminée le soir.

Tilly ouvrit son armoire, fouilla dedans, mais n'y trouva aucun chargeur !

\- Puis je suis passée par le jardin botanique Flora avant de visiter le musée Ludwig qui contient un nombre impressionnant d'œuvres d'art moderne et contemporain ! Je pense que les photos prises là-bas vont t'impressionner.

BIP ! BIP ! BIP !

Elle enfila ses pantoufles en vitesse tout en répondant aux bons moments à Margot qui continuait de lui vanter la beauté des œuvres d'art et la diversité du musée puis sortit de sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Elle se rendit dans le couloir à l'entrée et fouilla dans son sac qui se trouvait sous le porte-manteau.

\- Puis j'ai mangé une forêt noire parfumée au kirsch au café Walhen : un délice !

BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP !

 _Oh, non, non, non, non, non !_ Paniqua Tilly.

\- Et finalement, conclut-elle en baillant, j'ai pris un bus à cinq heure du matin jusqu'à Strasbourg après avoir dormi quelques heures dans une auberge de jeunesse.

Elle ne voulait pas couper la conversation avec Margot, pas encore. Elles se téléphonaient tous les soirs depuis plus d'une semaine, alternant les conversations entre leurs gouts culinaires, littéraires, vestimentaires et autres et Margot lui racontait ses voyages. Pour Tilly, ces appels avant d'aller se coucher étaient devenus sacrés.

Et puis : qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait le son de sa voix ! Elle avait remarqué qu'elle dormait encore mieux après avoir parlé à Margot, que ce soit en face ou au téléphone, et elle était sûre que la voix de la jeune femme l'apaisait.

Elle soupira et dut se rendre à l'évidence : son chargeur ne se trouvait pas non plus dans son sac !

\- Margot, attend une minute, tu veux bien ? Je dois faire quelque chose.

\- D'accord, j'attend.

Elle se précipita vers la porte du Détective et frappa timidement, gênée de déranger l'homme qui devait sans doute déjà dormir.

\- Oui ? Entendit-elle faiblement.

Elle ouvrit la porte et fit dépasser sa tête.

\- Désolé Détective mais je ne trouve plus mon chargeur de téléphone. Est-ce que peux emprunter le vôtre ? Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

\- Tiroir de la cuisine, dit-il en baillant.

\- Merci, bonne nuit.

Elle referma doucement la porte puis se précipita vers le tiroir en question : il s'y trouvait un bric-à-brac, des objets dont on avait plus l'utilité ou dont ne savait pas quoi en faire et, au bord, il y avait un chargeur universel.

BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP !

Elle se dépêcha de revenir dans sa chambre, ferma doucement la porte et brancha son portable sur la prise près de son lit.

L'icône de la batterie clignota : le portable était en train de se charger.

 _Ouf !_

\- Tilly ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'entends du bruit depuis un moment, demanda Margot.

\- Oh, c'est rien ! J'étais juste… euh en train de… de mettre mon pyjama !

\- Ah, d'accord. Euh, tu veux que je te laisse dormir ?

\- Oh, non, je ne suis pas fatiguée du tout ! On peut continuer à parler, dit rapidement Tilly en s'allongeant sur son lit. Enfin, si tu veux !

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr que je… Oh non, pas maintenant ! S'exclama Margot.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta la blonde.

\- J'ai plus de batterie, mon portable va s'éteindre d'une minute à l'autre, expliqua-t-elle. Je vais devoir raccrocher pour le mettre à charger, regretta Margot.

\- Oh... Ben, c'est pas grave, dit tristement Tilly. On se voit demain de toute façon, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, sans faute ! Confirma la barmaid. J'ai vraiment hâte de te voir. A demain Tilly et bonne nuit !

\- Moi aussi j'ai hâte ! Fais de beaux rêves Targo et à demain.

\- Bisous ! Ajouta rapidement Margot.

\- Bisous, lui dit-elle aussi avec un sourire.

Puis Margot raccrocha.

\- Raaaaaahhhh, s'énerva soudainement Tilly en fixant son portable des yeux.

 _Foutue technologie !_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** bon, on va dire que Margot n'avait pas une prise proche d'elle, hein. Personnellement, je n'ai pas de prise à côté de mon lit et les seuls objets que je branche (lampe de chevet et ordinateur) sont branchés chacun sur une rallonge. Donc j'ai fait raccrocher Margot parce qu'elle n'a pas une prise juste à côté d'elle, que je me voyais mal la faire s'assoir par terre à l'autre bout de la pièce (tiens, je pourrais utiliser ça dans une autre fanfiction...) et qu'il me fallait une fin ironique. Voilà !

 **Note (2) :** si vous allez à Rotterdam, faite cette balade en bateau : c'est beau (bon d'accord, certains endroits du paysages sont pas fameux mais le reste si), c'est calme et c'est vraiment chouette !


End file.
